


Every Days

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: Una mañana con la familia kita
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 13





	Every Days

El día para Kita Shinsuke comienza a las 8 de la mañana, siempre es el primero en despertar en su hogar, toma su tiempo al bañarse y deja que su cuerpo se acostumbré al agua tibia que lo terminaría de despertar. Se viste con ropa para andar en casa y se dirige hasta la cocina, no sin antes besar la mejilla de su esposo que todavía duerme, una costumbre que Aran ama. Con el pronóstico puesto en la televisión de fondo prepara el desayuno y las almuerzos de la familia, siempre tomándose su tiempo para adornar el de los gemelos. Aún recuerda cuando ambos luego del volver de su primer día de escuela le pidieron aquello, porque habían visto que uno de sus compañeros tenía su almuerzo decorado de esa manera. A Shinsuke no le costó aprender a hacerlos, todo sea por sus hijos.

A las 9 y media termina de preparar todo y se da a la tarea de levantar a su esposo e hijos, se dirige al cuarto de los gemelos y entran en este, la habitación es un desastre, pero era esperable de Atsumu y Osamu, ambos tan desordenados. Puede verlos aun dormidos en la cucheta, los ronquidos de Atsumu son todo lo que puede oír, no importa todas las veces que despierte a los gemelos, escuchar a sumu es algo que le causa ternura y gracias. Se acera hasta ellos lentamente porque sabe que la mejor forma de despertarlos era esa.

—es hora de levantarse chicos—dijo con un tono dulce mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Atsumu y luego haciendo lo mismo con Osamu   
Escucha los bostezos y quejas de los gemelos, Samu es el primero en abrir completamente su ojos y darle los buenos días, en cambio sumu intenta seguir durmiendo, Shinsuke sabe que Samu terminara despertándolo, una costumbre que no sabe de donde aprendió el menor de los hermanos.

Se dirige a la habitación del otro lado del corredor, Aran seguía en la misma posición con la cual se encontró en la mañana apenas despertar, no era de esas personas que se movían mucho al dormir, pero si roncaba bastante, pero con los años a Shinsuke dejo de molestarle y de algún modo comenzó a apreciar escucharlo en las mañana, algo raro pero que le traía cierta tranquilidad. sentándose al borde de la cama comienza a acariciar y dejar besos en la mejilla de su esposo, poco a poco comienza a mostrar indicios de querer despertar moviéndose. Cuando abre los ojos se quedan quietos y en un silencio que solo es interrumpido por las peleas de Atsumu y Osamu.

—Buenos días, cariño— dice Aran tomando su rostro y besándolo en los labios

—buenos días, ya preparé el desayuno

—¿los gemelos ya comenzaron con sus peleas, No es muy temprano?

—Atsumu sigue odiando las mañana, y no creo que deje de hacerlo.

—y pensar que es el mayor—Aran sonríe mirándolo al decir esto—, voy a bañarme rápido, comiencen ustedes primero.

—por como tardan los chicos en vestirse creo que tendrás tiempo de sobra.

Su esposo le sonríe por última vez dejando un beso en sus labios para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Se queda mirando la puerta por un momento hasta que los gritos en la sala son demasiados, saliendo del cuarto se encuentra a los gemelos peleándose. No logra entender el motivo, porque los gritos de Atsumu no parecen tener sentido y Osamu solo niega todo.

—¿qué está pasando? —pregunta

—¡Samu me tiro de la cama! —responde apuntado al menor 

—¡no lo hubiera hecho si no tardaras tanto en levantarte!

—¿¡no había otra manera de hacerlo!?

—basta ustedes dos—dijo Shinsuke—. Vayan a terminar de vestirse, los quiero ver en la cocina en 5 minutos—hablo usando su tono más serio

—¡si! —respondieron ambos al unisón corriendo hacia el cuarto 

Los vio desaparecer tras la puerta y escucharlos nuevamente pelear, pero decidió no darle importancia porque era tan normal en las mañanas todo aquello. Sentado en la mesa toma su café con tranquilidad y escucha sobre las posibles lluvias de la tarde en el noticiero, mirando por la ventana de la cocina puede ver que el cielo está completamente despejado, llevaría el paraguas por prevención. Pasado los minutos Aran aparecido ya vestido y los gemelos venían detrás de él.

—te dije que tardarían 

—nunca te equivocas

Ya todo sentados desayunan en tranquilizada y con una caricatura de fondo puesta por Atsumu, ya que las noticias lo aburrían. En la mesa fluían conversaciones, como los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y por los cuales los gemelos se estaban preparando, más Atsumu que Osamu, además de pensar en distintas preparatorias a las cuales podrían asistir y si todavía querían ir ambos a la misma, Shinsuke sabia que aun con sus peleas los gemelos seguirían juntos. No se preocupaba verdaderamente de a cuál irían porque la mayoría de la zona eran buenas. 

—Oh, cierto, ayer me llamo la abuela, vendrá en la tarde. 

—¿¡la bisabuela!?— preguntaron los gemelos con rapidez

—si, a así que no quiero peleas mientras ella este aquí— ambos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre los posibles regalos que traería la abuela, una costumbre que la mujer siempre tuvo con Shinsuke desde pequeño y que ahora disfrutaba hacerlo con los gemelos. 

—¿a qué hora vendrá? —pregunto Aran— quizás pueda salir antes del trabajo para recibirla—dijo revisando el celular los horarios de las clases que tenía que dar hoy 

—tranquilo, ya avisé ayer en el trabajo, saldré antes para poder estar aquí

—siempre tienes todo calculado ¿verdad? — Shinsuke solo mostró una de sus sonrisas que transmitían tranquilidad y seguridad

—cuándo volvamos de la escuela la abuela ya habrá llegado ¿no? —pregunto el menor

—seguramente, Osamu— dio un sorbo a su café acabándolo y pensó en algo— ¿Quieren comer algo especial en la noche?  
—¡Oyakodon!

—¡Oden!

Ambos gemelos se miraron con sorpresa y enojo, Shinsuke los miro a ambos mientras estos comenzaron a pelear, Aran, que estaba a su lado, entrelazo sus manos 

—¿qué te parece si comemos Katsudon? —dijo su esposo mirándolo con aquellos ojos tan hermosos con los cuales lo enamoraron en su época universitaria, para kita fue fácil decidir, además de evitar la discusión de los gemelos, el poder consentir a su esposo era algo que amaba hacer.

—será Katsudon entonces.

Los gemelos lo miraron durante unos segundos hasta que sus rostros mostraron sorpresa. 

—¡no es justo, papa jugo sucio! — reclamo el mayor de los hermanos 

—¡es verdad! — afirmo el menor

—no sé de qué hablan ustedes dos— respondió el Aran haciendo el desentendió mientras sonreía 

Shinsuke miraba a su esposo e hijos, estos tenían una discusión con su padre del porque no podía aprovecharse de su debilidad por las miradas. Y es que esa era una verdad incuestionable, pero no solo aplicaba a su esposo, sino también a sus hijos, si solo se dieran cuenta de aquello la casa se volvería un verdadero caos por ver quien lo convencía más rápido con sus radiantes sonrisas.

Y Shinsuke era verdaderamente feliz con todo eso, las mañanas así eran sus favoritas.


End file.
